


Party Construction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt : # 738: Snape and the Alternate Muggle Career - Mining construction.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Party Construction

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt : # 738: Snape and the Alternate Muggle Career - Mining construction.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Party Construction

~

“Huh.” 

Severus looked up from his book. “What?”

“We’ve been invited to visit.” 

“By whom?” 

“That’s the weird bit. Dudley.” Harry turned the letter over in his hands as if looking for clues. 

“Your cousin?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t under the impression you two were close.” 

Harry snorted. “We’re not. Although he does send the occasional letter letting me know what’s going on. He’s in mining construction or some such. I think he feels guilty because his parents were such—” 

“Pillocks? Arseholes?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Anyway, do you want to go?”

Severus shrugged. “I’ll leave that to you.”

~

“This is a party,” Severus said as they approached Dudley’s house. “I thought it would just be us.”

“Me, too.” Harry flashed a quick grin at Severus. “I bet we’ll be the only wizards, though.” 

“How reassuring,” muttered Severus as the door opened. 

“Harry! Snape!” Dudley ushered them inside. “Come in.” 

Try as he might, Severus couldn’t tell what was being celebrated, so he hovered behind Harry, listening. It wasn’t until someone brought up mining construction that he chimed in, utilising knowledge recalled from childhood.

Once home, Severus sighed. “I’m never doing that again.” 

Harry nodded. “On that we agree.” 

~

“Sorry I dragged you along,” Harry said later when they were in bed. “I owe you.” 

“Yes indeed.” Smirking, Severus set aside his book and turned towards Harry, pulling him close. “And I believe I should like to collect on that debt now.” 

Harry responded with alacrity, and as they moved together with the ease of long-time lovers, and Severus rode him to completion, the uncomfortable memories of Dudley’s party faded. 

Afterward, curled together, Harry hummed. “Should we invite Dudley to _our_ next party?” 

Severus snorted. “Not unless we need a mining construction expert.” 

“He could entertain Arthur.”

“Perhaps so.” 

~


End file.
